UNA BATALLA ÉPICA
by natokine
Summary: Kate acepta jugar al Laser Tag con Castle y su hija pero muy pronto Alexis queda fuera de juego y ahora la batalla es entre ellos dos. ¿Quién creen que ganará?


Durante casi una hora estuvieron disparándose sin lograr derribar a su oponente. Eran 2 contra 1 pero Castle parecía particularmente concentrado en no dejar que lo alcanzaran. Muy pronto pero no sin esfuerzo, logró derribar a Alexis, la cual en un inicio protestó pero al ver la hora se percató de que pronto sería la hora de marcharse. Mientras ambos permanecían ocultos, Alexis avisó que se quedaban solos porque ella iría a preparar sus cosas para el viaje a los Hampton mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras.

- Esto es entre ud. y yo. – dijo Castle simulando una voz perversa y retadora. Kate no contestó pero una sonrisa asomó en su rostro. Su voz había sonado tan cerca que si hablaba delataría su posición. Aguzó el oído y esperó.

Solo pudieron mantenerse quietos por unos segundos y luego empezaron a correr por la sala, disparando sin siquiera ver dónde para luego refugiarse nuevamente. Ambos estaban agitados y, a pesar de ser un juego, la adrenalina corría en grandes cantidades por sus venas. Se mantuvieron un tiempo en silencio. A Kate le pareció escuchar un sonido a su derecha y sigilosamente se dirigió allí. Sorpresivamente, Castle la agarró desde atrás. Rápidamente la volteó y tomando sus muñecas las llevó hacia su espalda para que no pudiera dispararle, a la vez que la acorralaba con todo su cuerpo contra la biblioteca. Estaba atrapada, él la mantenía fuertemente agarrada y presionada evitando que pudiera zafarse. Notó que la sujetaba con ambas manos, eso solo podía significar que no tenía su arma encima.

- ¿Con qué piensas eliminarme, Castle? ¿Dónde está tu arma? – Tenía un tono triunfante. Castle sonrió pero no la soltó ni se inmutó.

- Se le acabó la carga… pero todavía puedo usar la tuya. – Tratando de moverse lo menos posible deslizó las manos por sus muñecas tanteando el arma. Si se concentraba, podría sacársela antes de que ella se zafara. Sin embargo… había algo que se moría por hacer desde que la había visto con el traje puesto. Le encantaba verla vestida así, jugando con él… y Alexis ya no estaba presente.

Sin aflojar las manos ni la presión sobre ella empezó a rozar con su nariz y su boca el rostro de Kate, rozando sus labios, sus ojos, su nariz, luego bajó lentamente por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, suspirando en su oído. Kate apenas respiraba, estaba aterrada de que Alexis los viera pero no podía resistirse, no podía zafarse aunque quisiera.

- Alexis puede bajar en cualquier momento… - Trató de decirlo con tono serio y preocupado pero su voz se cortaba por suspiros y pequeños gemidos. La derretían sus besos.

- Dijo que iría a preparar todo, todavía hay tiempo. – contestó sin dejar de rozarle el cuello y aspirando profundamente su aroma a cerezas y murmurando en su oído.

- Capaz se olvidó algo aquí y baja. – Trató de parecer tranquila nuevamente pero falló una vez más. No podía dejar de suspirar, él la enloquecía.

- Nunca pensé que me excitara tanto verte con este traje. – A Kate se le erizó la piel y su cuerpo se tensó ante la declaración. – Vigila la escalera. – le susurró en el oído para empezar a besarla cada vez más apasionadamente en el cuello, lamiéndolo, chupando el lóbulo de su oreja, mordisqueándolo. Muy pronto solo pudo concentrarse en eso y la soltó para dedicarse por completo a acariciarla aunque se le complicaba porque el traje era rígido. Kate hacía un gran esfuerzo para no cerrar los ojos y mantuvo la vista fija en la escalera. La ponía muy nerviosa que Alexis los viera pero de alguna manera eso también lo volvía más excitante. Estaba tan concentrada en las caricias, los besos y ver la escalera que cuando él la soltó, en vez de separarse, simplemente le rodeó los hombros y lo presionó más contra ella. Esto lo animó y pasó de acariciarle solo la espalda a bajar por sus caderas, apretando su trasero y sus muslos haciendo que Kate gimiera en silencio una y otra vez.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, sin poder despegarse uno del otro, cuando Kate oyó un ruido y vio la sombra de Alexis que se acercaba a la escalera. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo. Empujó a Castle hacia atrás, separándola de ella, y levantó el brazo para dispararle y finalizar el juego, ambos juegos. Menos mal que a pesar de todo no había soltado el arma, pensó. De esta forma, Alexis pensaría que habían estado jugando hasta ese momento.

Alexis bajó justo para ver como Kate le ganaba a su padre, lo cual significaba que ellas habían ganado. Le extrañó que ambos estuvieran tan agitados pero lo atribuyó al juego. Debe de haber sido una lucha feroz, pensó.

- ¡Bien hecho, Kate! – dijo Alexis muy contenta mientras se dirigía hacia ellos. – Sabía que tú podrías vengarme. Veo que ha sido una batalla épica.

- No tienes idea. – le dijo Castle sin apartar la vista de Kate y viéndola sugestivamente. Kate solo pudo exhalar un suspiro de alivio y esbozó una gran sonrisa. Nunca pensó que podría disfrutar tanto de un juego como ese.


End file.
